1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus of plasma-processing a substrate which is held by a holding sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of dicing a substrate, a plasma dicing, in which a substrate with a mask formed thereon is plasma-etched and is divided into individual chips, has been known. PTL 1 discloses that the substrate is mounted on a stage provided in a plasma processing apparatus in a state in which the substrate is held by a transportation carrier which is provided with a frame and a holding sheet covering an opening thereof, and plasma process is performed thereon, in order to improve handling properties of the substrate when transporting, and the like.